The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
The rapid increase in global demand for energy, spurred by growing human population and dramatic economic growth in developing countries like China and India, has resulted in an urgent need for developing methods of optimal utilization of energy and creating viable alternative energy resources.
Traffic, especially vehicles with internal combustion engines, is a huge source of air pollution. However, traffic could also be a source of clean and sustainable energy. For example, the kinetic energy lost as a vehicle passes by a speed bump can be recovered, at least partially for other useful purposes such as generating power. Wind currents generated by moving vehicles can also be used to drive a turbine and generate electricity. Alternatively or additionally, the weight of the vehicle naturally imposes gravity force on the speed bump, thereby presenting another energy source that can be harnessed for power generation.